Jesus, Take The Wheel
by niley4ever
Summary: She was 16 years old when she ran away, but now shes back 13 years later with twins. What will everyone think?
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Plot: She was 16 years old when she ran away, but now shes back 13 years later with twins. What will everyone think?**

**Jesus, Take The Wheel**

**Trailer**

**13 years ago a girl ran away**

_Shows a picture of a girl running away_

**This girl was Miley Stewart**

_She's a picture of Miley Stewart_

**She ran away from her family**

_Shows picture of Robbie, Heather, Jackson, Lilly_

**And friends**

_Shows picture of Oliver, Kevin, Joe_

**And most importantly, her boyfriend**

_Shows a picture of Nick_

**Now 13 years later she's living on her own with her kids the reason why she left**

_Shows a picture of New York_

**Until her the Jonas Brothers come to town**

_Shows the Jonas Brothers playing on stage_

**And they come to where she works**

_Shows the Jonas Brothers walking in the door_

**They see her there**

_Shows Joe looking at Miley_

"Hey look who's here" said Joe

"Who?" asked Kevin

"Miley?" asked Nick

**What will happen?**

"Why didn't you even bother to tell me that you were pregnant in the first place?"

**Will the two teenagers meet their father?**

"Dad?" asked Cody

"Daddy?" asked Lauren

**Will Miley and Nick get back together?**

"I'm still in love with you, Miley"

**Starring**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Nick Jonas**

**Joe Jonas**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Mitchel Musso**

**Emily Osment**

**Jason Earles**

**Heather Locklear**

**Billy Ray Cyrus**

**And Introducing**

**Alyson Stoner as Lauren**

**Sean Flynn as Cody**

**In 'Jesus, Take The Wheel'**

**A niley4ever production**

**© 2008**

**Coming to a computer screen near you this June**


	2. 13 Years Ago

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Plot: She was 16 years old when she ran away, but now shes back 13 years later with twins. What will everyone think?**

**Thanks 4 the reviews so far, ur the ones who encourage me to write more!**

**Snowstardreams- Yes this will be loe**

**MileyFan No.1- Thanks 4 the review it makes me happy!**

**Nileyfan88- Thanks u make me happy too!**

**Jesus, Take The Wheel**

**13 Years Ago**

My name is Miley Rae Stewart, yes the girl who used to have an alter ego called Hannah Montana. Yep, that's me! I'm 29 years old and have two thirteen year olds. Yes, I know I had my children young. You see I was 16 when I got pregnant with Lauren and Cody, I was afraid, afraid of what people might think, my parents, my siblings, my friends and my boyfriends and there was also Hannah Montana, so I ran away, I ran away to New York and I've been living here for 13 years…Here's my story.

_Flashback, summer 2008_

_It was an ordinary summer day. I would hang out with my friends and boyfriend at the beach, we'd eat ice-cream and do all sorts of silly things. That night my boyfriend came over to my house since my dad and my mum (my dad married Lilly's mum) were away for the weekend and Jackson was out on a date with someone and Lilly was at an ice hockey game with her boyfriend, so Nick came over to stay the night. We began watching Pirates of The Carribean, but that ended with us having a full-out make-out session, which led to me being pregnant._

_A month later I began to throw up every morning and I began to get dizzy spells. I had an idea of what it was, so I put on one of the 'Lola' wigs and brought a pregnancy test. I was pregnant. That night I ran away with my close possessions and took my Hannah money and any money I could find laying around and hoped on a plane to New York without telling any of my family or friends and most importantly, I never told my boyfriend. Now I have my two wonderful kids, Lauren Rose Jonas Stewart and Cody Zachary Jonas Stewart. Now this is my life. But that was going to change very shortly!_

**Kay this is the 1****st**** chapter, I hope u like it. I've already written the next two chapters so I'll put them up within the next two days**

**Review please**

**Mandy**


	3. HELP!

HELP

**HELP!**

**I was going to put the trailer on youtube but because my video was made on windows movie maker I can't upload, can someone help me?**

**Mandy**


	4. Lauren

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Plot: She was 16 years old when she ran away, but now shes back 13 years later with twins. What will everyone think?**

**Thanks 4 the reviews so far, ur the ones who encourage me to write more!**

**Kikariki- yea it works that way, THANKS SO MUCH!**

**love-moon-child- thanks, maybe this chapter can be ur b'day pressie! Happy b'day!**

**Nileyfan88- thanks I'm glad u like it**

**Snowstardreams- it works the way u explained it THANKS SO MUCH!**

**The trailer is up on utube, THANKS SO MUCH 4 the people who helped me. LINK: ****/watch?v3Fzfitgpup8**

**Jesus, Take The Wheel**

**Lauren**

My name is Lauren Rose Stewart. The daughter of Miley Stewart and twin sister of Cody Stewart. I'm currently 13 years old. You see I've never meet my dad and I don't even know who he is! My mums kept this secret from me and my brother for 13 years and now I just want to know! She can keep over secrets from us, but not this one, not now I only want to meet him once and atleast I'll know what he looks like.

I don't even know my mums own family, the only family I know is my mum and brother. How lame is that?

**Srry its only short but I wanted to show Lauren's emotions**

**Review plzz.**

**Mandy**

**P.S. Yes Lauren was named after u Lor!**


	5. Cody

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Plot: She was 16 years old when she ran away, but now shes back 13 years later with twins. What will everyone think?**

**Thanks 4 all the reviews so far!**

**hooked-on-harry- Thanks, I guess doing extra English is helping me, huh?**

**love-moon-child- I'll try and make my chapters longer**

**nileyfan88- See, I posted more!**

**KWRCtm- thanks & I'll write more**

**Jesus, Take The Wheel**

**Cody**

Hey, I'm Cody. Cody Zachary Stewart actually. I live in New York with my mum and sister. I'm currently 13 and loving it! But, the only thing I'm not loving is not having my own father with me, someone to kick the ball around with and watch sports with. All my friends have there dads with them, but I have to say that I don't. I want, no I need to know my father, I want him to be with us and then we'd finally be one big happy family. That's my only wish to have my father with me. Please?

**This is Cody's feelings.**

**Mandy**


	6. Got A Head On Her

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIG

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIG!**

**Plot: She was 16 years old when she ran away, but now she's back 13 years later with twins. What will everyone think?**

**Jesus, Take The Wheel**

**Got a Lead on Her**

Lilly POV

My name is Lilly Truscott, today would be Miley's 29th birthday if she hadn't disappeared, but I have a feeling she's still out there. The Missing Persons Unit tried to look for her, but they couldn't. We're all having a party, when I say we're I mean me, mum, dad, Jackson, Oliver, Mr and Mrs Jonas, Kevin, Joe, Nick and Frankie. Even though Miley's not here it doesn't mean we can't celebrate.

"Mum?" I asked

"Yes Lilly" said mum, my mum married Miley's dad when we were 15

"Do you think Miley's still out there?" I asked

"Lilly, I don't know what to think" said mum "All we know is that she's gone and we still love her as if she were here"

"I miss her" I said

"I know I miss her too" said mum "It's been 13 years and id she wanted us to know where she was she would have returned"

"You mean that she wanted to leave?" I asked

"Only Miley knows that Hun" said mum "Why don't you go help your father I can hear him swearing"

Mum and I giggled

"All right" I said before I went off laughing to help my dad

Heather POV

That girl. She's so caring over wanting her best friend and sister back. I guess she gets that from me. If only Miley never left we would have been a big happy family, but instead we were torn apart.

"Hey mum" called Jackson

"Yes sweetie" I said

"We got a letter" said Jackson, what's gotten into this boy lately?

"Sweetie, we always get letters" I said calmly

"No it's just not any letter" said Jackson

"What do you mean by not any letter?" I asked

"It's a letter from the missing persons unit" said Jackson OMG! Maybe they found my baby

"Robbie" I called out

"Yeah" said Robbie

"We've got a letter from the missing persons unit" I said

"What?" said Robbie "Well open it"

"No, we'll wait until the others get here" I said

"Works with me" said Jackson

Nobody's POV

Everyone was sitting around the lounge room. Silence every where, until…

"Everyone we got a letter from the missing persons unit" said Robbie

"You did?" asked Nick "What does it say?"

"We haven't opened it yet, boy" said Robbie

"Well open it" said Lilly

_Dear Stewart Family,_

_We have had a led on your daughter, Miley. Records show that she boarded a plane from LAX to New York City on 21__st__ June, 2008._

_We have officers searching in New York to see if we can find farther information. We're sorry its taken so long to get a lead on her._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Margaret Woods_

_Head of Missing Persons Unit_

"New York"


	7. NOTE!

NOTE

**NOTE!**

**Srry if u were expecting an update, I've currently got a writers block, on Thursday afternoon I'll be on holidays for 3 weeks so I'll be updating A LOT!**

**Anyway, I need UR help, who do u want Lilly to be w/?**

**Jackson**

**Oliver**

**Joe**

**Kevin**

**OC**

**Mandy**


End file.
